Complicated Line
by Imperial-sama
Summary: Love was a complicated feeling. It could make people lose brain cells...or perhaps that was only in Korea's case. While Hong Kong is working, Korea tries to get his attention in a very...strange way. Fluff ensues. KoHO, South KoreaxHong Kong


**Holy crap, I am starting to write other pairings besides ChinaxJapan. It's a miracle, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, this is just a cheesy idea I came up with one day. Hope you all like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

****Complicated Line

Love was a complicated feeling. Love could bring sorrow or joy depending on how it was used. Love could blind a person to the world around them.

Love could make people lose brain cells...or perhaps that was only in Korea's case.

These were some of the thoughts going through Hong Kong's head as the representative of South Korea poked him.

"Hey, Hong." South Korea badgered his lover, poking him on the shoulder.

"What is it this time, Korea?" Hong Kong sighed, turning his attention away from his paper work.

"Let's spend some time together- da ze. You've been working all day."

"Not right now. I'm working." Hong Kong deadpanned.

"Oh come on...we haven't spent any alone time together in _ages_!" the Korean nation whined, only making his lover sigh. It wasn't that Hong Kong didn't want to spend time with his lover, it was just he had a lot of work to do. Why couldn't the taller man see that?

"I know that, but I have work to do. You probably have work to do too." Hong Kong countered.

"I don't care about work, the only thing that matters to me is our undying love for each other! Now let's run away with each other!"

"...Were those lines from one of your K-dramas?"

"Yeah, did I do a good job?"

"...Just go do your work." Hong Kong dead panned, rolling his eyes. Where was China when you needed him? Oh yeah, he was in a meeting with Russia. The one time Hong Kong needed the older Asian man to step in, he was in another country. Dammit.

"Nope! I'm going to wait here until you pay attention to me." Korea said, grinning.

"Fine." Hong Kong sighed. He continued to focus on his paper work, not even looking up as he heard the other occupant of the room pull a chair over. Korea plopped down in the chair, watching his lover file papers.

Hong Kong tried to ignore Korea, he really did, but when someone was practically breathing down your neck, it was hard to work efficiently. Keeping his blank expression, the Chinese nation tried to focus on his work.

"Are you done yet- da ze?"

"No, Korea. It's only been five minutes."

"Can't you take a break?"

"No, Korea." Hong Kong growled. Now he was starting to get a little irritated.

"Hey, did it hurt?" Korea suddenly said, baffling Hong Kong.

"What? I didn't get hurt recently."

"When you fell from heaven, of course!" Korea replied, ignoring the smaller man's earlier statement.

"...That was an awful pick up line." Hong Kong dead panned.

"I've got more-da ze!"

"Oh no, please don't..."

"Do you know karate?"

"Oh no...not this one..."

"Because your body is kicking!" Korea finished, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You are an idiot. Stop it." Hong Kong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nope! Not until you agree to spend time with me!"

"I thought I told you I ha-"

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"No, now stop it."

"Not a chance-da ze! Not until we spend time together!"

"Dammit, Korea! I have work and I'm already behind enough as it is."

"Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" Korea exclaimed, pointing at Hong Kong's pants.

"...Oh dammit, Korea. Where did you get that one from, some drunken individual in a bar?" Hong Kong asked, scowling.

"Nope! I just thought that one up on the spot-da ze!"

And with those last words, Hong Kong's patience shriveled up and died.

"...Get out."

"What?"

"Just get out. I won't be able to work with you around." Hong Kong demanded, standing up and pointing toward the door.

"But-"

"No. _Out_."

"Okay. But when you're free, call me up, okay?" Korea sighed in defeat. Slowly the Korean made his way to the door, looking back once to see if Hong Kong's expression softened. It didn't, as usual. Looking like a kicked puppy, Korea walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Hong Kong sighed and sat down in his chair again, continuing on his work. He loved his boyfriend, he really did. However, Hong Kong only had so much patience, and that patience was usually used up on a daily basis thanks to Korea. But...at the same time there was something that drew Hong Kong to Korea. What that something was, Hong Kong wasn't sure of, but he did love the Korean.

'_Crap. Now I feel guilty._' Hong Kong thought, sighing. He looked down at his paper work. Were these sheets of paper more important than his lover? After thinking for a few minutes, he had his answer.

Groaning, Hong Kong stood up and exited the room. He would finish his work later, he just needed to see Korea right now.

The Chinese nation quickly walked down the hall, heading straight for the living room. Grabbing his coat off of a nearby hanger, he was about to go to the door when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Are you free now?"

His eyes widening, Hong Kong slowly turned around, only to come face to face with his lover.

"Why are you still here?" Hong Kong asked, trying to retain his poker face.

"Because I would wait until the end of the earth of it means one minute with you-da ze!" Korea cried dramatically, walking over to Hong Kong and taking the smaller man's hands in his own.

"You really need to stop watching all of those K-dramas. They're making you lose more brain cells." Hong Kong stated.

"No! K-dramas are glorious, and everything glorious originated in Korea!"

"...You're an idiot. I only came out here because I felt guilty."

"And I'm glad you did, Hong! Now I can give this to you!" the Korean man grinned, pulling a medium sized box out of his hanbok. Hong Kong only blinked as the box was handed to him.

"What is this? And why were you keeping it in your clothing?" Hong Kong asked, examining the package.

"It's a gift for you-da ze! I thought it would really fit you, so I want you to wear it tonight." Korea replied, smiling.

Blushing lightly, Hong Kong began to unwrap the gift. Once the wrapping paper was off, he opened the box, revealing...nothing.

Puzzled, Hong Kong turned the box upside down, checking to see if anything would fall out. Even turned upside down, nothing fell out of the box, save for a couple sheets of tissue paper.

"There's nothing in here." Hong Kong stated, looking up at his lover.

"Exactly-da ze!" Korea beamed.

Slowly, Korea's intention clicked in Hong Kong's head. Korea said he wanted Hong Kong to wear what was in the box...and nothing was in the box...so that meant...

"There was nothing in the box because you want me to wear nothing tonight?" Hong Kong asked, crossing his arms.

"Exactly-da ze! You're smart, Hong." the taller man said, grinning. "We can go to my house or we can stay here in your house!"

Hong Kong's blank face slowly morphed into a frown as he squeezed the box in his hands. Although he wanted to give his lover a good kick in the stomach, he would have to settle for something else.

"What's wrong-da ze? If you don't want to do it in either of our houses, I'm sure that North will- AH!" Korea was interrupted as Hong Kong smacked him in the head with the box and walked back to his room.

"Wait, Hong! Are we going to-" Hong Kong interruped Korea once again.

"Maybe someday, but not tonight, just because you pulled that incredibly idiotic joke. That is not how you sweep someone off of their feet." Hong Kong said, not even bothering to turn around. Korea just stared at the smaller man's back, flabbergasted.

Effectively shutting his lover up, Hong Kong allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

There was just something about that idiot that he couldn't keep away from.

**And...that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember: any form of feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
